This research will create a new technique, capable of direct sequencing of single molecules of RNA, DNA and other oligonucleotides. By combining ultra sensitive quantum dots with scanning probe microscopy, molecular topology is recorded simultaneously with chemical composition at sub-nanometer resolution. This enables determination of the nucleoside sequence as well as the identification of single nucleotide polymorphisms, kinks, dislocations, and other mutations of the strand. The prototype and developed software will allow high throughput and automated sample analysis. This novel tool will be enabling for the realization of genetic-based healthcare (pharmacogenomics). By providing a direct, non-PCR method for genetic sequencing, routine application of this information to genetic predisposition screening, diagnosis, and prescription becomes available for clinical laboratories and hospitals. Expression and mutation studies can also be applied to drug development, as well as for more effective clinical trial candidate selection.